transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire
Profile "Don't play with fire, or you'll get burnt." Stubborn, cunning, Foxfire risks everything for the sake of his comrades. Takes his job seriously, but also has a love for playing tricks on his fellow Autobots. A cassette in the form of a platinum fox, he possesses retractable wings, giving him the ability to fly. Has fire and laser attacks, plus rockets in his hip compartments. His sharp fangs can chew through the toughest wires. Can create and use bombs with ease. Also has an efficient hologram system. Able to sprint at short distances, leap and climb trees with little effort. Normally refuses to back down from a fight. Has an immense fear of water. Abilities: Cloak, Demolition, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Holograms Skills: Being Too Cute, Climbing, Leaping, Sprinting Current Rank: 4 - Captain History Foxfire was created by an Autobot scientist on Cybertron, designed to infiltrate enemy strongholds. He was often sent on these "seek and destroy" missions, risking his own safety, and his life, for the good of his Autobot comrades. Notes * Foxfire has the unique ability to launch 10 nerf darts instead of the usual 6, in the OOC chat area. * Foxfire will kill you if you take his ball. * A running joke involves Foxfire acquiring the Matrix. Under the old system, he had a gag attack called Foxcannon. * Foxfire can beat up Vortex. * Sky Lynx finds Foxfire impressive for a fellow four-legged companion and loves his high spirited personality! * Foxfire will gnaw on you. It's not a matter of if, but when. * Foxfire is often confused with a cat. This frustrates him to no end. * Foxfire is also often confused with an internet browser. This, too, frustrates him to no end. * Foxfire once TSed all day long, according to Polly: # Nate Briar says, "From Monday when you called out dead to TS all day." # Blueshift says, "Maybe Nate" # Polly the Parrot squawks, "Foxy actually did that :)" * During a journey into the Martix with Rodimus Prime and several others, Foxfire was temporarily possessed by Unicron. * Foxfire is actually pretty young by Transformer standards. * Foxfire was once killed by Galvatron. He got better. Logs 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) Don't Fear The Reaper - The Reapers, a group of Sixchangers are introduced 2029 *Autobot Science Fair - Hazard forces his fellow Autobots to make presentations on how to solve the energy crisis - with dioramas! *The Mysterious Mountain - A small group of Autobots (including a Pretender armour powered Raindance and Grimlock) discover a crashed alien spacecraft high in the Ural Mountains. Who are the Bufflor and why don't they like solder? *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *The Comedy for the Humans - Sky Lynx and Foxfire Have a conversation with the two, perhaps, dumbest Decepticons, and Sky Lynx proves that in the end. *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. 2030 * You're a Transport? LAME - Ultra Magnus finally meets Sentinel Prime, isn't very impressed. *SPIES! - Specter and Cinder overhear some Decepticon plans, almost make it out unnoticed. *Bring Out Your Dead - Some Autobots go about tending to the wounded after the attack on Iacon. 2032 * Silly and Serious - Fanfare and Encore get silly. Then some serious retrofitting with Loadout occurs. * Leadership Skills - Foxfire asks Kup for advice on leadership. Bonus discussion about Kup's age. * Power Overwhelming - Foxfire spies on the Decepticons in Crystal City, then pays a heavy price for foiling Galvatron's plans. Players Foxfire is played by (and was created by) Uniswift87. Category:Tapes